Why?
by unforgettablemagic
Summary: A One-Shot based on the song "Why" by Rascal Flatts. Nate Gray hates life and he commits suicide. How will his family take it? And they find out why he did it.


"Why?"

Hey! This is a one-shot based off the song "Why" by Rascal Flatts

I got the idea and I knew I immediately had to write it down.

Sooo… enjoy!

* * *

"_You must have been in a place so dark  
You couldnt feel the light  
Reaching for you through that stormy cloud"_

Nate Gray always felt alone. Never once did he feel like someone cared for him. Never once did he feel like he meant something.

So when someone actually tried to help him, he turned away in bitterness, and kept saying over and over again to himself, "I'm worthless. I'm worthless."

_  
Now here we are gathered in our little home town  
This cant be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

Nate was always the performer. Always brought a crowd with him where ever he went. And in his home town of Wyckoff, New Jersey, he brought a different crowd. Not one that wanted him to sing. Not one that wanted him to perform. Not one that wanted him to act.

A different one. This crowd hated him.

_"Oh why, thats what I keep asking  
Was there anything i could have said or done"  
_

His family never knew. But now they wonder if there was anything that could've saved him.

"_Oh I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul  
God only knows what went wrong and whyy youd leave the stage in the middle of a song  
mmmmm"_

No one knew. He would always put on a fake smile, a fake laugh, a fake life. Just to keep the people away from him.

So that's why everyone was so confused when the Nate Gray left the stage in the middle of "Play My Music".

He went backstage and cried. His family canceled the rest of the concert and spent the whole night looking for him. But little they knew that it was Nate Gray's last night on earth. His last night in this forsaken place.

"_Now in my mind ill keep you frozen as a 17 year old  
Rounding third to score the winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage you shined just like the sun"_

He was now 17 forever. Forever in heaven, forever in hell.

His family would always reminisce. Play old videos of him in baseball when he was actually happy. He never gave up. No matter if his team was losing badly and they had no chance of winning. His spirit was the reason his team went on to the state championship.

But his real talent showed onstage. His personality came out and he could do anything he wanted. He always felt free onstage. Free of worries. Free of life. Free of anguish. His heart was always into the music.

"_Oh why thats what I keep asking  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul  
Oh God only knows what went wrong and why you would leave the stage in the middle of a song  
Yeahhhhh_

_Now the oak trees a swaying in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
Tangled thoughts i hear the mocking bird sing this old world really aint that bad a place"_

Nate's family still wonders. And as they continue to live their lives, they take more time to appreciate things. Fall has arrived, and they take in all the nature.

They're confused as to why Nate would want to leave this earth. The beautiful scenery, the sun, the amazing birds as they sing songs.

"_Oh I theres no comprehending and who am i to try judge or explain_

_But I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasnt worth the fight  
They were wrong _

_They lied _

_Now your gone and we cry_"

Now the Gray family knows.

Everyone hated him. Everyone wanted him to die. Everyone kept telling him he was ugly and worthless. And he believed them.

If only, they now say, if only they could've known. They would've told him his amazing, and he's worth something.

But there's nothing left to do now. Except cry and mourn for the lost member of the family. That's all they ever do nowadays.

"_Its just not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song"_

Nate Gray: This is song is for you. It tells your story, and people now know. Those bullies who hurt you now feel ashamed. Because they now know.

This is you absolutely, beautiful song. Because it's all about you.

* * *

Well???? Did you like it?

I wanna know how it was. Review please!!!!

~katie


End file.
